This invention relates to radiation shielding apparatus and, more particularly, to a radiation guard especially suitable for use in conjunction with a portable table.
Medical personnel should be protected from extended exposure to patients that have received radioactive materials for therapy, tracing, etc. Precautions, such as using leaded syringe shields, are normally taken when injecting radioactive materials into a patient, but during the subsequent moving and testing of the patient precautions are found inconvenient and are often dispensed with. While exposure to individual "radiating" patients may not prove harmful, the cumulative effect of numerous exposures can be dangerous to medical personnel.